The present invention relates to a chair with seat support having a seat plate secured by means of a rear guide rod to the seat support as well as to a back rest support which is pivot-hinged at the seat support.
Such chairs are known in various designs, among them one is described in DE-PS No. 28 22 574.
For all such known chairs, the setting force for the back rest angle must be adjusted by the user. This involves an additional adjustment step along with the other adjustment steps to be conducted by the user such as height adjustment. In practice, many adjustment possibilities lead to the fact that they are often not performed or that even wrong settings are chosen.